Distorted graphics have been described in the prior art, such as images from three-dimensional objects which are printed on a plane or an adhesive film which is subsequently attached to a plane, or painted on a substantially plane surface such as a lawn or a textile which is placed on the ground, in DE 198 37 887 A1. The origin of the picture in this case is mandatorily three-dimensional. The process described is governed by determination of angles, positioning of offset rods, or measuring staffs, and mathematical formulae.
In WO 98/43 231, a figurative print is printed on a plane carrier which print is comprised of at least a primary figurative element and optionally, a secondary figurative element which is a shadow or a relief or another three-dimensional effect element of the first figurative element. All prints are plane.
In EP 1 418 561 B1, corresponding to the utility model DE 203 17 063, a method of generating an advertisement print is disclosed where an advertisement print is printed on a plane carrier with a predefined surface area, the print being distorted so that printed letters appear to stand upright.
In EP 1 580 710 A2, an advertising board is described that bears an advertising image, such as a picture or lettering, which image comprises a first two-dimensional representation of the image, and a second two-dimensional representation of the same image, the two representations having an offset chosen such that there is a three-dimensional impression generated.